Red on Fire
Red on Fire The Deius Crystal spewed out three morphers. "So, who do we give the morphers to?" asked Lord Zedd. "Tommy," said Divatox, "I know that you might make a great ranger, but I think it is time to let others have a chance at this, this time!" "No problem!" said Tommy, "I think that Lord Zedd and Divatox should change their names. They might scare someone!" "No problem!" said Lord Zedd, "I'll be known as Chuck." "And I'll be known as Carol," said Divatox. "Rita is not that scary," said Rita. "Okay, now that we got that taken care of," said Tommy, "we need to search for rangers, but the question is how?" "This base is equipped with a ranger database," said Alpha, "it has all of the data on any ranger past and present." "Well," said Tommy, "I guess I need to use it!" "I agree!" said Carol. Tommy used the ranger database and found three ranger candidates. "Did you find our three ranger candidates yet?" asked Carol. "Yes, I did," said Tommy. "Then, I guess that you should go and find them!" said Carol. "Right!" said Tommy, "I'm leaving now!" Tommy left the Eltarian base, went to the Shiba house, and knocked on the door. Jayden answered. "Yeah?" asked Jayden. "Hi, I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "the person I believe that I am looking for is your sister." "I'll go get her," said Jayden. "Thanks," said Tommy. Jayden went upstairs and knocked on his sister's bedroom door. "Yes?" asked Lauren. "Someone's here to see you!" said Jayden. "Tell them I'll be right down!" said Lauren. "Okay!" said Jayden. Jayden went to approach Tommy. "She'll be right down," said Jayden. "Thanks," said Tommy. "No problem!" said Jayden. Then Lauren came down the stairs and approached Tommy. "Who are you?" asked Lauren. "My name's Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "can we talk outside?" "Sure," said Lauren. They walked outside closing the door behind them. "So, what do you need?" asked Lauren. "I know that you were once a ranger, and I was wondering if you would like to become a ranger again," said Tommy. "Wait!" asked Lauren, "how did you know that I was a ranger before?" "When you became a ranger, your data was stored in a ranger database," said Tommy, "that's how I know. The real reason why I am asking you is that the Earth is in trouble once again, and I need your help. Will you help us?" "Okay," asked Lauren, "what'll I do?" Then Lauren and Tommy teleported to the Eltarian base, and Lauren was astonished at the technology of the base. "This place is amazing!" said Lauren. Then Lauren also met Chuck, Rita, and Carol. "So, when do we get to the Power Ranger stuff?" asked Lauren. "I just have to find your other two teammates," said Tommy, "I'm going now!" Tommy went to Miranoi. Miranoi was full of people. Then he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," said the stranger. Then the stranger recognized something about this person who bumped into her. "You don't look like you're from here," said the stranger, "my name's Maya." "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I'm looking for a person named Kai Chen." "I know where he lives!" said Maya, "follow me!" Maya led Tommy to Kai's abode. "Here you are!" said Maya. "Thanks!" said Tommy. But Maya went on her way. Then Tommy knocked on Kai's door, and Kai answered right away. "How may I help you?" asked Kai. "I was just wondering if you would like to become a ranger again," said Tommy, "your help is needed." "Again?" asked Kai, "how did you know I was a ranger before?" "When you became a ranger, your data was stored in a ranger database," said Tommy. "Oh, I see," said Kai, "okay, what do I have to do?" "Just come with me," said Tommy. Tommy and Kai both went to the Eltarian base, and Kai was also astonished by the technology of the base. "This place is amazing!" said Kai. "Yeah," said Tommy, "I know. Stay here; I just have to find one more teammate. After that, we'll tell everyone what's going on." Kai began to get along with everyone else. He also shook their hands and made acquaintances with them. Tommy went to the Mariner Bay firehouse and knocked on the door. One of the other firefighters answered. "Hello," said the firefighter, "what can I do for you?" "Yes, I'm looking for someone named Carter Grayson," said Tommy. "I'll go and get him," said the firefighter. The firefighter approached Carter as he was watching television. "Carter," said the firefighter, "you have a visitor." "Oh, really?" asked Carter. Carter then went downstairs and went to see his guest. "I'm Carter Grayson," said Carter, "what can I do for you?" Then Carter remembered who this guest was. "You're Tommy Oliver!" said Carter, "you're that legendary ranger! What can I do for you, man?" "How would you like to become a ranger again?" asked Tommy. "Gladly!" said Carter, "what do I do?" "Just come with me," said Tommy. Tommy and Carter teleported to the Eltarian base. Carter was ''also ''astonished by the technology of the base. "This place is cool!" said Carter, "so, what's going on?" "I was getting to that," said Tommy, "alright, everyone! Listen up! We are facing villains that we have faced before. No one knows how they came back to life, but they're back. You will all be red rangers, and all of you have the powers of fire. When a monster grows giant or when you need them, you can call on beasts called zords. Lauren, you have the Eagle Zord. Kai, you have the Ax Zord. And Carter, you have the Lion Zord. Together, they form the Fire Megazord. It wields the Fire Saber. In addition to a blaster and a dagger, each of you has your own individual weapon. Lauren, you have the Eagle Bow. Kai, you have the Ox Ax. And Carter, you have the Lion Sword. Together, they form the Fire Launcher. It is a weapon that freezes monsters in their tracks. Are there any questions?" They looked at each other and said nothing. "Good!" said Tommy. Alpha gave them their Element Coms and Element Morphers. "The Element Coms allow you to communicate with each other as well as teleport anywhere. The Element Morphers will let you morph into rangers. Just say, 'Extreme power!' and you will morph," said Tommy. The alarm sounded, and it bothered the three rangers' ears a little. "What is that noise?" asked Lauren. "That's the alarm," said Chuck, "it sounds when there is trouble. Right now, some Planet Patrollers are causing trouble in Angel Grove. I think you guys can take it from here." "Right!" said Carter, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the three rangers as they morphed. They morphed and arrived on the scene. At first, they were having trouble fighting the Planet Patrollers, but then Kai saw two Planet Patrollers accidentally bump into each other and disintegrate. So, Kai tried an experiment. He put two Planet Patrollers together, and they disintegrated. "Hey, guys!" said Kai, "combine them together! That's how you defeat them!" Carter and Lauren, at first, had trouble discerning their message, but then they got the picture. The fight with the Planet Patrollers became much easier. However, they weren't able to defeat all of them, because Master Vile took the rest of them back to the moon base. Then the rangers returned to the Eltarian base. "What happened?" asked Master Vile. "I don't know," said Goldar. "Oh well," said Master Vile, "I will conquer Earth one day, even if there are a ''thousand ''of those Power Rangers!" "Rangers," said Carol, "today was a success. We need more of them. If we lose the battle at all, someone will get hurt, so now, that you are rangers, you must remember that you are ''always ''on duty." "Gotcha!" said Lauren. "No problem!" said Kai. "I understand," said Carter. Power Rangers Elemental Charge